Sólo una mirada
by T.C.Wolf
Summary: Siempre pensé que me enamoraría de alguien que me quisiera, que conociera. Nunca llegue a pensar que el amor a primera vista existiera y menos que lo sentiría y que sería mi primer amor. No sé si esto sea un enamoramiento y realmente no quiero que lo sea.
1. Primera mirada

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, yo sólo me divierto&juego con ellos. ^.^

**Mi primer amor. **

_"Primera mirada"_

_«Nadie dijo que el amor fuese algo fácil, sesillo de controlar. Que al enamorarte todo cambiaría, que tu mundo se volvería de puro color y todo lo gris se iría; que todos los malos tragos ya no existirían en tu vida: dejándote puras cosas buenas, sin rasgos de las malas. Todos creen que el primer amor es bueno, es lindo… es tierno. _

_¿Saben? Quizá para muchas personas eso sea bueno, pero para mí, por ahora no tanto. Quizá sí lo es. Pero para mí no; quizá tenga que ver con el hecho de que sólo tengo trece años y no sé lo que quiero en la vida ni que haré con ella. Pero aún así ¿qué no el primer amor es el único? _

_"Amores" hay un mundo. El primero es único._

_El primer amor es el verdadero y todos los demás sólo estar para poderse olvidar, porque no es amor. El amor no es sólo una palabra de cuatro letras para mí. El amor no tiene definición porque no se puede limitar, rompe las barreras y te vuelve mejor, te vuelve extraño, te vuelve loco… eso dicen, eso es lo que digo yo. Mi corazón._

_Por ahora no sé muy bien qué es esto. Lo único que sé es que no entiendo lo que pasa, lo que está pasando en mis pensamientos, en mi vida… en mi corazón. No sé si esto sea un enamoramiento. No sé si lo siento. No sé si no…»_

**Lunes 18 de Enero, 2010. **

"-No quiero ir a la clase de artes –susurró Bella.

A ella casi no le gustaba ir a clase de artes; odiaba su clase y a su maestro. Iba en manualidades y yo en guitarra. Bella y Rosalie eran mis mejores amigas y justo en ese momento estábamos caminando directo a mi salón de guitarra. No importaba que ellas estuvieran ahí pues a mi maestro no le importaba si estábamos o no o lo que hiciéramos.

_Recuerdo muy bien ese día. Recuerdo que fue algo muy extraño entrar a mi salón y ver alguien diferente a lo normal, bueno, a alguien que nunca había visto en la escuela, en ninguna parte de ella. _

-¿Será que entro a clase, Alice? –preguntó Bella. Rosalie se estaba yendo a su clase de teatro que estaba totalmente al otro lado de la escuela.

-Pues, no sé. Igual y nunca entras –susurré. Iba a entrar a mi salón pero justo en ese momento vimos a Heidi, una muy amiga nuestra. Era una chica muy linda y con un cabello largo color caoba. Sus ojos eran castaños y tenía una estatura parecida a la de Bella. En sí, las dos me ganaban como media cabeza, cada una.

-Hola –nos dijo. Abrazando a Bella primero y a mí después-. Isa, Alice.

-No me digas Isa, Hei –susurró.

-No me digas Hei, Bella –dijo finalizando su conversación.

A Bella no le gustaba que le dijera ni Isabella ni Isa. Y a Heidi no le gustaba ni de chiste que le dijeran Hei.

Entré a mi salón y era lo de siempre: había un grupito de gente sentada en la esquina más lejana haciendo cualquier cosa, habían otros que estaban sentados en las sillas.

Me quede en blanco cuando vi a un chico que nunca antes había visto: era lindo, tenía una nariz recta, su cabello rubio peinado o algo así. Su piel pálida combinaba a la perfección con sus –ligeramente- gruesos labios. No pude evitar quedarme viéndole mientras él leía una partitura y tocaba en su guitarra.

-Alice –volteé a ver a Bella quien era la que me hablaba-. Ya me voy a mi clase.

-Está bien –dije, volviendo mi mirada hacia el chico. Deje mi guitarra contra la pared y salí del pequeño salón de clase.

-Hola, Heidi –la volví a saludar, poniéndome a su lado.

-Hola, Bella -me dio un abrazo y nos quedamos hablando un momento hasta que el maestro de guitarra nos dijo que entráramos.

Heidi estaba en la misma clase de artes que yo ¿por qué? La verdad no sé y no me importa mucho. El profesor nos indico tanto a mí como a Irina –otra compañera de clase-, que teníamos que aprendernos una canción así que cuando ella se sentó en la silla yo me senté en la que estaba frente a ella y me puse a leer la partitura. De un momento a otro, el chico rubio paso. Mire a Irina.

-¿Quién es él? –le pregunté, esperando que ella supiera.

-No lo sé –dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

Me quedé viendo como el profesor le indicaba algo y señalaba una hoja de la partitura de "Cielito lindo". Él asentía y miraba únicamente al profesor. Cuando lo vi así, me sentí tan pequeña… bueno, más de lo normal.

-Profe –dijo Irina, acercándose a donde el rubio y el profesor estaban-. ¿No nos va a presentar al niño nuevo?

Irina no era una chica que le diera pena las cosas. Y, bueno, al fin y al cabo ¿qué tendría de malo haber preguntado lo que ella pregunto? Realmente, no tendría en lo más mínimo nada de malo.

-Claro –señalo al rubio-. Él es Jasper… -el profesor lo vio, con cara que suplicaba por apoyo para que le dijese su apellido.

-Whitlock –completo Jasper. Era un bonito nombre. Me gustaba, aunque sentía que estaba un poco usado… lo había escuchado antes y muchas veces. Estaba segura de eso.

-Es de Texas… -el profesor nos estaba intentando darnos información de él. Pero ni él mismo lo sabía.

-Arlington –terminó él, diciendo su lugar natal.

-Ellas son Irina –dijo señalando a la susodicha- y Marie –en esta clase me conocían por mi otro nombre pues yo era Marie Alice Brandon y sólo unas pocas personas me decían Marie, no entendía por qué.

-Perdón, pero yo igual soy Alice –dije, moviéndome mucho, me sentí hiperactiva de repente.

-Sí. Ten cuidado con ella porque va a Tae Kwan Doo –dijo, poniendo su mano en mi hombro. La removí, sintiéndome un poco enojada. Me desesperaba que cuando me presentaran luego dijeran que tuvieran cuidado con mi temperamento.

Está bien, no tengo el mejor temperamento del mundo, lo acepto, lo acepto. Puedo ser muy violenta cuando quiero… bueno, cuando no quiero, por mi mal temperamento, pero. Ey, me puedo controlar, no soy mala. Por algo a veces me dicen _"bebita"_ porque soy como un bebé, bueno, eso según las personas.

-Sí, ten cuidado –dijo sarcástico Félix. Un tipo que era adicto a la guitarra, me desesperaba por su forma de ser. Prepotente.

-Cállate –y le enterré las uñas en el brazo. Gimió de dolor.

Lo sé, contradice todo lo que había dicho, pero sinceramente así reaccionaba cuando se metían conmigo normalmente. No lo podía evitar.

-No te preocupes –le dije a Jasper, con una mirada tierna-. No te haré daño. Sólo a él porque me exaspera –dije, apuntando hacía Félix.

-Sí, y por si no lo habías notado –empezó a agregar Irina-. Todos odiamos a Félix.

Se rió un poco de su broma y yo miré a Jasper. Se veía un poco serio y extrañado de todo.

-Profesor, me encontré a estos niños fuera del salón –empezó a decir la coordinadora de los talleres de arte. Oía lo que le estaba diciendo al profesor, pero no lo escuchaba. Me dedique a entender el ritmo con el que iba la canción y a ver de reojo al niño nuevo. Me gustaba su nariz y sus ojos celestes, ese era uno de mis colores favoritos.

-Hijo –dijo la maestra, hablando con Jasper-. Será mejor que vengas conmigo, te irás al otro taller de guitarra.

Cuando escuche esas palabras me sentí decepcionada. Yo quería que ese chico estuviera en mi clase.

La clase terminó normal. Sin mucho que hacer, o decir. Me fui a mi salón de clase y deje mi guitarra apoyada entre los lockers y la pared. Salí de mi salón a esperar a mis mejores amigas para irnos al recreo, pero, no pude evitar el impulso de asomarme a la ventana del **2º "B"** y ver a Jasper hay sentado. Salude a mi amigo James mientras miraba por la ventana para ser un poco más discreta."

**Viernes 22 de Enero, 2010. **

"-Me choca que hayan cambiado al niño nuevo –susurró Irina.

Estábamos en Guitarra, ella tocaba mientras yo la observaba. Estaba muy aburrida. El maestro tenía un talento para aburrirme en sus clases.

-Lo sé.

-Debieron de haber cambiado a todos estos niños que sólo están aquí para hacer espacio –dijo con un tono que no reflejaba en lo más mínimo broma.

-De hecho.

-Él al menos si sabe tocar la guitarra y estaba lindo –admitió, siguiendo concentrada en su guitarra.

-Sí –me sentí un poco roja.

-¿Cómo se llamaba? –preguntó mirándome directo a los ojos.

-Jasper –susurré.

Luego de la clase de Matemáticas nos fuimos al recreo. No podía dejar de mirar a todos lados buscando un objetivo principal: Jasper Whitlock. Fuimos a la parte trasera de la escuela: estaba lloviendo, eso no era gran novedad en Forks, "el lugar de la eterna lluvia."

Lo vi jugando Básquet ball en la cancha techada, me quede embobada viéndolo. ¿Había dicho que tenía unos ojos que no veía bien y que usaba lentes con aumentos de 6 y 4? Bueno, pues hay lo tienen, esa era la razón por la que lo veía pero no perfectamente bien. Me hacía falta más aumento.

-¿A quién ves, Alice? –preguntó Bella. No le había dicho nada de Jasper en este tiempo. No quería decirles, pero se me hacía imposible guardarles un secreto tanto a Bella como a Rosalie.

-A un niño nuevo… es muy lindo. No sé, está lindo –volví a repetir, sonriendo como estúpida.

-¿Cuál es? –pregunto Rosalie.

Les indique cual era como cinco veces porque se movía intentando agarrar el balón y ellas no lo podían ver. Cuando por fin lo identificaron Bella sólo me dijo:

-No tiene trasero.

-No me importa –dije muy decidida-. Está bien lindo.

Lo volvieron a ver fijamente y Rosalie exclamó:

-Mentira, Alice. Está feo.

Nos la pasamos discutiendo si estaba o no feo. Pero no me importaba en lo más mínimo su opinión. Él estaba lindo ante mis ojos y así se quedaría. Además ¿quién les pidió que opinara? Al menos yo no.

Cuando el receso acabo, subimos lo más pronto, él iba caminando tras de nosotras, les hice una señal con la mirada a mis amigas para indicarles el suceso.

-Está bien, Ali –susurró Bella-. No está tan feo de verdad.

Les saqué la lengua porque a mí no me importaba su opinión en este caso."

* * *

Hola ^^, una nueva historia de parte de esta niña loca :) Perdón, pero no lo he podido evitar esta historia esta inspirada en una experiencia personal :S Espero que les guste. La verdad, es que me encanto la idea cuando se me ocurrió, se me hizo algo tierno ¿no creen? El primer amor... ya saben, lindo y tierno;) jeje,espero que les gustase, en serio.

Adiós. Cuídense.

₪ т.с.ωоιғ ✖


	2. Encuentro

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, yo sólo me divierto&juego con ellos. ^.^

**Mi primer amor.**

Encuentro.

De momento a otro levanto la vista y te veo pasar, andas con un caminar descuidado pero aún así grácil.

-Mira, Bella, hay va –le digo a mi mejor amiga del colegio.

-Tienes una obsesión Alice.

-Quizá –suspiró-. Pero yo no tengo problema con eso.

Le sonrió de tal modo que enseño mis brakets. Mi sonrisa boba permanece en mi rostro y una fresca imagen de ti, pasando por el pasillo del segundo piso, se queda en mi mente. Casi no te vi bien, mis ojos son malos receptores, pero, no importa ¡te vi!, eso es lo importante.

-¿Ya bajo? –pregunta Bella.

-No… ya tardo, quizá por el otro lado –miro por todas partes, no te veo-. ¿Pedimos dinero? Tengo hambre.

Bella asiente y caminamos hacia la parte trasera de la escuela. Vamos a las canchas, buscando a un propietario de capital, pero no encontramos a nadie.

Te veo, no me ves. Me quedó cayada y disimulo haberte visto mirando hacía el horizonte, no te quiero acosar, sólo quiero verte… ¿es muy difícil eso? Aparentemente quizá.

-Hay esta –le susurró a Bella.

-Ya lo vi –no muevo mi vista del horizonte aunque mi fuero interno me dice que lo haga-. Vamos.

Camino hacia ti, aunque sin dirigirme a ti, sólo quiero verte un poco más de cerca y luego irme, no importa así es como debe de ser, supongo y me gusta pensarlo. Aunque me gusta más pensar que sería mejor tener tu amistad, es lo que yo anhelo, ningún otro pensamiento, amistad pura y saludable.

Voy caminando mientras hago cualquier tontería, camino chueca, con intentos de baile, cantando, mirando al cielo y estirando las manos hacía arriba.

Mi camino se cruza cerca del tuyo y apenas y me miras, no dejo que eso me afecte y sigo caminando, más energética que antes. Hago cualquier tontería –que para mí es normal-, todos me dicen que estoy loca, pero tú… tú siquiera me miras…

-Alice, no lo puedo creer, yo ya hable con él y tú, siquiera un hola –dice Bella.

-¿Hablaste con él? –Yo estoy prácticamente todo el día con ella y no recuerdo que hubiese hablado con él, en ese caso yo igual lo hubiese hecho.

-Sí, le dije "Perdón amigo" –me quedo viéndola con cara de pocos amigos.

-¡Dios! –digo de un modo exagerado-. ¡No seas tan profunda, eh!

-Bueno, pero ya he hablado con él, al menos.

Le dedico una cara de desesperación por minutos muy largos.

-Quiero hablar con él, pero tampoco me humillare –digo con exasperación.

**Sábado 6 de Febrero, 2010. **

_-Entonces ¿Tú eres Jasper? –pregunto mientras ambos recogemos los libros de nuestro maestra de español. _

_-Sí, y tú Alice ¿cierto? –preguntas de un modo extrañado. _

_-La misma –digo. _

_-Oh… te pareces mucho a tu hermana –dice-. Pero hermana es más bonita… _

_-Lo sé, ya me lo han dicho, Eli es más bonita pero no me importa…_

_-Que bueno. Tú hermana es hermosa –sigues recogiendo los libros que parecen no tener fin. _

_-¿Qué? ¿Ella te gusta? –pregunto con un cierto miedo. _

_-Sí –contestas con naturalidad. _

_Bajo la mirada y te sigo mirando, sintiendo la penetrante mirada de la maestra de español que espera con impaciencia que le devolvamos todos los libros que por torpeza le tiramos. _

_De pronto, escucho como un objeto con pequeños objetos dentro, cae al lado mío. Lo miro con distracción, parece un huevo, pero está envuelto con una pequeña capa de papel de colores. _

_-¿Qué es esto? –pregunto. _

_-Un huevo de confeti –dice Jasper riéndose. _

Sábado, un día sin verlo, y faltaba otro: el domingo. No era que me afectase mucho, pude vivir trece años de mi vida sin él, puedo vivir muchos más.

**Domingo 7 de Febrero, 2010. **

_-¿Qué haces, Jasper? –pregunté acercándome a él, que estaba en el barandal del segundo piso. _

_-Voy a lanzar este huevo y veré que pasa –me dijo de un modo normal y divertido. _

_-¿Puedo? –pregunté. _

_-Claro, ten._

_Me dio un huevo, lo agarre entre mis manos y lo lancé, cayó en la alcantarilla, rompiéndose al instante. Él se rió e imitó mi acción pero el de él había caído en el pavimento e igual se destrozó con el choque. _

El fin de semana paso lento, haciendo tarea pero, lo que más sobresalía de dichos dos días su presencia apareció en mis sueños, extrañándome, ¿desde cuándo yo soñaba con alguien quien acababa de conocer? Lo acepto, él me gusta pero jamás me había gustado alguien a tal punto de soñar con él de un modo seguido.

**Lunes 8 de Febrero del 2010**

Hoy tenía que ser el día que hablase con él, el domingo sería 14 de Febrero, tenía que volverme su amiga pronto. Era extraño, pero era una urgencia que necesitaba ser atendida como un fuego que necesitaba ser apagado.

-¿Hoy si hablaras con él, Alice? –pregunta Bella.

-Eso quiero.

Miro hacia la ventana con expresión aburrida, la primera hora se me había pasado muy rápido, quizá porque le encontraba interés a la Física, pero, en Español lo único que me apasionaba era escribir libros... y ya habíamos terminado el período de escribir cuentos por lo que nada más me gustaba en la materia.

-¡Alice! –llama Bella desde la ventana. No supe en qué momento se movió hacia allí pero no me importaba mucho-. ¡Mira, hay esta Él!

Me levanto de un modo rápido, pero mi pequeña y el hecho de que me sentaba hasta el otro extremo del salón de donde estaba la ventana que daba hacia los corredores, me impidieron verlo, por lo que me siento y miro hacia la pared, imaginando que lo veo.

-No lo vi –me quejo con Bells.

Ella pone una mano en mi hombro a modo de consuelo, pero no me ayuda en lo más mínimo.

En el primer receso intento ser valiente y hablar con él, pero no lo logro, lo veo salir de su salón junto a una chica y me cohíbo. Cuando me dirijo a clase de artes camino por su salón y aprovecho para saludar a un amigo.

-Irina, ¿tú eres amiga de Jasper? –le pregunto.

-Sí, él es mi amigo –dice risueña.

-¿Cómo me hago su amiga? –se nota mi urgencia, pero sinceramente no me importa.

-Sólo llega salúdalo, preséntate y pregúntale si quiere ser tu amigo.

Me quedo pensando en las palabras de Irina, era algo muy sencillo, pero tan difícil a la vez. Cada vez que lo veía, mis mejillas se ponían de un color escarlata más fuerte que el rubor natural que siempre tenía.

-¿Me lo presentarías? –pregunto dudosa.

-Claro, yo te lo presento.

Sonreí con esperanza. La clase pasó rápida y estaba deseosa de que Irina me lo presentara, sería maravilloso por fin conocerlo.

Cuando por fin estaba en el receso, estoy con mis amigas, Bella y Rosalie, normalmente casi no estaba con Rose porque tenía algunas cosas que hacer en la sala de computo o algo parecido, pero ahora si estaba con ellas dos.

Me fijo por todos lados por donde estaba León, pero no te encontraba.

-Ey, Alice ¿te cuento un chiste? –me pregunta Irina en un momento en que me la topo.

-Sí –digo, esperando a que termine de contármelo para pedirle el favor con Jasper.

Me cuenta su chiste, me rio porque es tan malo que me da risa y por fin digo:

-¿Me presentaras a Jasper? –tengo pena pero estoy decidida.

-Claro, ven –me llevo junto a ella, caminamos rápido hacia la cancha de fútbol de atrás, te miró estas comiendo y me pongo más penosa.

-Ustedes mejor no vengan –dice Irina, señalando a mis dos amigas-. Se vería muy obvio.

Se van, me quedó con Irina y lo único que quiero es huir.

-Ey, Jazz–no la escuchas-. Jasper –dice Avril como un tosido y volteas. Cuando por fin tiene tu atención habla-: ve, ella es Alice

-Hola, Alice –se inclina para darme un beso a modo de saludo porque, vamos, me rebasa como por una cabeza.

-Hola, Jasper –digo, sintiendo mis mejillas arder un poco.

Hablamos con él como un minuto antes de que se fuera a seguir jugando y yo, bueno, yo sólo puedo decir que salí corriendo sintiéndome en las nubes. Era algo que creo, jamás olvidare porque fue un momento breve pera cualquiera, pero para mí fue eterno.

**Viernes, 12 de Febrero de 2010. **

Hoy en mi escuela celebrábamos el Día de los enamorados. Era un día que me gustaba mucho, no tanto por los dulces y regalos sino porque era un día divertido, ver a todos tan empalagosos con las personas que querían y todo eso era divertido.

-Ey, Alice. Vámonos –dice Irina viéndome de frente-. Te daré tu paleta

Nos fuimos del salón de Guitarra hacía su salón para que me diese su presente, me sentí un poco avergonzada pues yo no tenía nada para ella pues todos los dulces que había traído ya se los había dado a mis amigos del salón.

-Gracias -digo agarrando la paleta.

En un movimiento que hago toda la bolsa se cae, la ayudo a recogerla y me dice:

-Puedes agarrar otra si quieres –y vuelve a su labor con su locker.

-¿Por qué no le damos una a Jasper? –digo, sintiéndome toda roja.

-Vamos –se quita la banda del cabello-. Hay que ponerse bellas –dice de modo divertido mientras vuelve a su labor con su cabello.

Cada una agarra una paleta correspondiente para ti, cuando llegamos a tu salón Irina te llama para que te acerques, lo haces y ella te dice algo que no logro escuchar por mi vergüenza y veo que te da la paleta: ahora es mi turno.

-Ten, es para ti –susurró, levantando mi mano hacía ti, pues apenas y me veo por la ventana. Sentí mis mejillas arder y mi corazón palpitar a mil por hora, tú la agarras y susurras un "gracias", bajo la mano e Irina se apodera de la ventana.

-¿Qué canción nos tocas? –te pregunta.

-¿Qué bandas les gustan? –Irina me mira de un modo divertido y macabro pues ella sabe que la que le gusta a ella a mi me fastidia. Decimos títulos diferentes y al final tú decides una.

-No se escucha –dice Irina

-Entren –dices.

-¿Podemos?

-Sí. No hay problema, creo, pasen.

Entramos a su salón y él se acomodo en una de las bancas cercanas cuando el profesor llega, se veía irritado.

-No, mejor salgan, estoy aplicando examen –dice, señalándonos a todos.

-¿Podemos? –pregunta Jasper.

-Sí, ustedes ya presentaron examen -dice señalando a Jasper y a otro tipo que no conocía.

Salimos, veo a Jasper coordinándose con su compañero para tocarnos una canción, Irina los ve y no sé que se dicen, soy ajena a toda la conversación pues hay mucho ruido en la planta baja por las personas que acomodan su batería o afinan sus guitarras.

-Lo siento –se escusa Jasper, mordiendo el plástico de una de las paletas que le dimos-. Hay mucho ruido, quizá para la próxima.

* * *

Esto paso, lo puedo jurar, quizá no palabra por palabra, pero el núcleo es el mismo(: Bueno, espero que les guste, hola y...

Adiós. Cuídense.

₪ т.с.ωоιғ ✖


	3. Novia

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, yo sólo me divierto&juego con ellos. ^.^

**Sólo una mirada**

**Novia**

_-¿No es algo triste que nos empecemos a llevar justo cuando va a empezar semana santa? –preguntó Jasper, caminando junto a mí hacía los árboles. _

_-La verdad sí; me da mucho coraje –dije con los labios fruncidos. _

_-Bueno… pero al menos, sé que vamos a volver…_

_-Son dos semanas –dije mirándolo al rostro._

_-Se pasan rápido… no te preocupes, pequeña, Alice._

_-Pero no me agrada que nos empezáramos a llevar hasta el último día –dije. _

_-Sí… pero, ehm… bueno, ya ves… -estaba apenado por algo-. Me gustas… _

-Alice… Alice… ¡Alice! –escuchar ese gritó me hizo dar un gran bote en mi lugar.

-¡¿Qué? –pregunté alarmada cuando me desperté de mi insomnio.

-¿A dónde te fuiste? –me preguntó Bella.

-A mi mundo –le dije con mala cara.

Siempre vivía en mi mundo, donde estábamos Jaser y yo… y nadie más y éramos muy felices juntos.

Justo cuando estábamos caminando por un arriate, lo vi pasar con una chica. Me les quede viendo porque… cuando él está cerca de mí, yo no puedo hacer más que verlo hasta que mis ojos no pueden más, con lo que me refiero a que ya no alcanzo a verlo, porque de su imagen yo nunca me cansaría de verlo, era muy lindo.

-¿Ella no es su novia? –preguntó Bella, intente volverlos pero ellos ya están fuera de mi campo de visión.

-¿Por qué lo dices? –pregunté.

-Siempre están juntos… bueno, al menos cuando los veo sí.

-¿Y eso qué tiene que ver?

-Pues… que siempre están juntos –dijo con tono de no saber que decir realmente.

-Hay… capas y sólo son muy buenos amigos.

-Capas –dijo y seguimos caminando.

No estaba muy segura, igual, yo no los había visto juntos antes de esta vez, lo había visto con otras niñas y con niños, pero bueno, ya que, igual y no me iba a dejar llevar por lo que dijera porque, no, eso me desesperaba.

Nadie sabe lo mucho que deseaba que él fuera mi amigo ya. Estaba decidida, tan siquiera, volver a hablar con él antes de salir de vacaciones de verano. No podía pasar casi tres meses sin verlo y saber que aún no sabe que existo.

El día pasaba lento, aburrido, no lo volví a ver hasta la salida cuando se fue con sus dos hermanos. Se parecían sólo un poco entre sí, el menor en la nariz y el de en medio, un tanto en las facciones, pero ninguno tuvo tanta suerte como para parecerse a él, hasta me da tristeza que tuvieran tan mala suerte con sus genes, pero bueno, ya que, el destino los eligió así, ni sus padres ni nadie.

-Alice, ¿me acompañas a la palapa de kínder? –pregunto Leah, quien se iba por ahí casi todos los días.

Ella era morena, con cabello largo, lacio y no tan alta. Era delgadita y bonita, mucho; y ella lo sabía y lo dejaba notar. Sí, era vanidosilla, como todas las niñas en esta escuela. Prácticamente todas las niñas de mi escuela eran presumidas, niñas mimadas y materialistas. Conocía a una o quizá dos que no lo eran, pero ¿qué se puede esperar de una escuela de niños ricos? Esta escuela era la más prestigiosa del estado, y de las mejores del país. La mayoría de los padres de los estudiantes eran personas con puestos altos y que tenían hasta para tirar dinero sin mirar atrás.

-Sí, claro, vamos.

-Sí. ¡Esme! –llamó a otra amiga muy, muy hermosa, con cabello de color caramelo y ojos potentemente negros y hermosos-. ¿Vienes?

Afirmó con la cabeza y camino con nosotras.

Caminamos en silencio unos pasos, hasta que Esme tropezó con alguien e inevitablemente reímos quedamente. Seguimos caminando entre unas risitas y nuestros absurdos y estúpidos comentarios.

-Ey, Alice –dijo Leah, ladeé la cabeza para invitarla a proseguir-. ¿Recuerdas al chico que me dijiste que te gustaba?

Le sonreí y asentí con la cabeza.

-Anda con Emily –dijo, frunciendo los labios.

Mi cerebro se detuvo sólo una milésima de segundo para analizar lo que Leah me había dicho y seguido me encogí de hombros.

-¿Y…? –pregunté.

-¿No te importa? –preguntó un tanto sorprendida.

Negué con la cabeza febrilmente.

-No… sí él es feliz yo igual –le di una sonrisa natural-. Es lo mismo con quien este…

De pronto, aparecieron por el otro lado de los arriates, caminando, ella reía y él… bueno, se veía bien, como siempre. Pero quizá no me daba tan igual pero ¿qué podía hacer? Yo no era nadie para hacer un drama para que él la dejara.

-Ey, Alice, ¿quieres ir a mi casa, a una pijamada por mi cumpleaños, el viernes? –preguntó Jane.

La mire y le sonreí, ella era una chica demasiado genial y divertida. Era tan grosera y hacía ver tan natural decir groserías y hacer lo que ella quisiera hacer como si nadie la viera y mostrando esa cara de ángel que todos sabíamos que no tenía.

-Sólo le tendría que preguntar a mis papás, pero creo que sí.

-Papá –llamé a mi padre, cuando él me volteó a ver seguí hablando-. ¿Puedo ir el viernes a casa de Jane a una pijamada? –le pregunté con la sonrisa más angelical que podía conseguir hacer con mis pequeños labios.

-Pregúntale a tu mamá –suspiré y me fui a terminar de preparar la masa para los brownies que le estaba cocinando a Jane porque mañana era su cumpleaños.

-Mamá –la llamé ahora a ella-. ¿Puedo ir a casa de Jane el viernes a dormir?

-Sí. –Lo bueno es que no me negaban mucho.

-Gracias –y con eso me fui a esperar que mis brownies estuvieran listos.

_-¿Tú eres Alice? –preguntó Jasper. Por Dios, él me hablaba, era lo bueno de todo…_

_-Sí y tú eres… -me hice como si no conociera su nombre para que no se notara el interés que tenía hacía él, lo bueno, es que tenía una habilidad nata de mentirosa y no descifraría tan fácil mi mentirilla. _

_-Jasper –me sonrió, sentándose junto a mí en el pasto, bajo la sombra de ese gran árbol. _

_-Oh, claro, sí ya sé –le dije con una risita tímida. _

_-Eres bonita –dijo él, apartando la mirada de la mía. _

_-Gracias –mordí mi labio inferior-. Tú eres muy lindo…_

-Alice, despierta, querida –decía mi papá agitando mi hombro. _Uwww_. Nunca me han caído peor las mañanas que hoy.

-Ey, Jane, ten, felicidades –le dije, entregándole el recipiente donde había puesto los brownies.

-Oh, gracias, Alice, no creí que los hicieras –dijo con una risita agradable. Le dio otra y me fui a mi lugar que estaba frente al de Bella. Siempre, estaba frente al de Bella. Siempre nos sentábamos juntas.

Todo el día me anduvieron diciendo que mis brownies estaban muy buenos y eso y que quería que les preparara a ella igual. Eso no me agradaba porque no me gustaba sentirme obligada a hacerlos.

-¿Si te dejaron? –preguntó Jane cuando llegó el viernes. Asentí con la cabeza, entonces se acercó a mi oído y susurró-. ¿A dormir?

-Sí –le dije a modo de susurró en broma. Ella me sonrió y dio unos ligeros aplausos.

Cuando llegó la salida, me quede junto a Jane, María -quien no era de mi salón y con la que realmente no tenía contacto alguno-, Leah, Esme y cuando menos me lo espere, igual Emily se unía a nosotras.

No quería estar cerca de ella y descubrir que era horrible, presumida o genial y sencilla, me daba igual, pero simplemente no tenía muchas ganas de ver si hablaba de Jasper o que hacía.

-Hola –me dijo María cuando estábamos yendo en el auto.

-Hola –la saludé y ese fue el inicio de una amistad.

Todo la noche nos la pasamos juntas porque Bella no había podido venir y pues… no podía venir y ella era divertida.

Lo más difícil de ese momento fue ver que Emily era agradable y muy genial… era perfecta para él: hermosa, agradable, simpática y divertida. ¿Por qué esto me pasa a mí? Es obvio el porqué le gusta a Jasper… que triste, porque jamás podría ser como ella.

* * *

._.

₪ т.с.ωоιғ ✖


	4. Amigo nuevo

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, yo sólo me divierto&juego con ellos. ^.^

**Sólo una mirada**

**Amigo nuevo**

-Ella es perfecta para él, Bella –susurré con frustración mientras pensaba en Jasper y Emily abrazados muy felices juntos.

-Hay, Alice, estas exagerando, claro que no. De hecho, ella no es tan agradable como aparenta –susurró mi amiga.

-No te creas, trate con ella el otro día y la verdad me pareció bastante agradable, bueno, al menos así se comportó conmigo ese día –susurré pensando en el día anterior.

-Pues, bueno, sí. Así es como se comporta al principio para ganar tu confianza, pero ya después saca las uñas. –Ella siempre con ese tipo de comentarios dirigidos a las personas que no eran de su agrado.

-Pues ya que… al menos hasta donde yo la vi se veía que sí quedaba con él… además, es muy bonita.

-Ni tanto –dijo, encogiéndose de hombros y yo sólo pude rodar los ojos.

-Ya, pues, a mi gusto si es bastante guapa –dije, para dar como finalizada la conversación. Ya se me estaba haciendo un poco aburrido hablar tanto de él, bueno, no, pero sí de su novia nueva.

-Hey, Alice, sí sabes ¿verdad? -preguntó Rosalie cundo llego de la nada y yo, realmente, no entendía de que hablaba.

-Saber ¿qué? -La mire toda confundida y rogándole una explicación rápida a lo que me estaba preguntando.

-No, pues lo de Jasper -dijo, encogiéndose de hombros.

-Sí, ya lo sé -dije con una mueca porque... ¡coño! Ya me había hartado de escuchar eso por parte de mis amigas, era un poco desesperante seguir y seguir escuchándolo.

-¿Qué piensas hacer? –preguntó Rosalie, moviendo su larga melena hacía atrás, haciendo que ondeara con el viento.

-¿Hacer? ¿Sobre qué? –pregunté extrañada, con una mueca de frustración. A veces, a veces pensaba que mis amigas hablaban idioma _paralamasis_, a algo extraño, porque enserio a veces ni ellas mismas se entendían y bueno… para que negar, a veces tampoco me entendían a mí.

-Sobre lo de que tiene novia el tipin ese –dijo, como si fuese lo más obvio de universo.

-Nada… ¿qué puedo hacer? –Agregué la pregunta cuando vi la cara de incredulidad de mis amigas.

-Hacerte su amiga y enamorarlo –dijo sonriendo.

-No… que va, es lo mismo, me da felicidad que este feliz –dije, con una sonrisa verdadera. No mentía…

-¡Hey! ¡Espérame! –Escuché a Rosalie llamarme, tenía tanto sueño que me costó trabajo escucharla. Era horrible despertarse a las 5 de la mañana para llegar a la escuela como a las 7.

-Perdón, Rose. No te escuché –me excusé con un bostezo.

-Sí, se nota que ibas absorta en tu mundo de sueño –dijo, dan dome unas palmaditas en el hombro.

-Ey, ¿qué creen? –preguntó Bree caminando junto con Sara hacía nosotras; ella siempre estaban juntas, tenían su grupito con cuatro chicas más del salón, pero entre ese grupito ellas eran las más unidas entre sí, eran como siamesas.

-¿Qué pasó, Bree? –Contestó Rose.

-Hay una chica nueva –dijeron con un poco de emoción.

-Vamos a ver –le susurré a Rose cuando ellas se estaban yendo.

Subimos rápidamente a nuestro salón y cuando íbamos a entras fui flanqueada por Bella.

-¡Hey, Alice! –dijo-. ¡Felicidades! Tú vas al viaje… yo no –dijo, con un tono que me hizo entender que estaba decepcionada pero ya le daba un poco igual.

-¿Enserio? ¿Cómo sabes?

En lugar de contestarme me llevó al interior del salón y me mostró una listilla pegada en la pared, estaban marcados con marca texto los alumnos seleccionados para ir al viaje y yo era la octava.

-YEY, que bien –dije para mí.

-¿Ya viste a la niña nueva? –preguntó.

-Se llama Victoria… ve, allí está –me señaló a una chica que llevaba unos pantalones de mezclilla y la camisa de nuestra escuela desfajada. Tenía su cabello anaranjado amarrado en una coleta y se notaban sus delicadas facciones felinas a distancia.

-Oh… está bien –dije, caminando a mi lugar para poder sacar mis libros.

-¿No la vas a saludar? -Preguntó, caminando detrás de mí cuando estaba sacando los libros de las tres primeras clases del día. Mire un momento a la chiquilla nueva, está bien... chiquilla nada, se notaba que era muy alta.

-Sí pero... tengo que sacar mis cosas. -Bella me quitó los libros y los dejó en mi lugar mientras yo terminaba de cerrar mi casillero y metía mi llave en el bolsillo de mis bermudas.

Después, volvió a donde yo me encontraba y me tomó de la muñeca, llevándome a donde estaba _Victoria._

-Hola -dije con un tono penoso.

-Hola -dijo, haciendo un gesto con la mano, tenía una sonrisa que no sabía si era falsa o si realmente era así como ella sonreía siempre, porque no se veía muy fingida pero tampoco se veía muy natural.

-Ella es Victoria -Jessica hizo un además señalándola- y ella es Alice -ahora me señaló a mí.

-Lindo nombre -susurré.

Sentí que estaba muy incómoda así que agradecí a Dios que el timbre hubiese sonado para poder irme a mi lugar sin decir mucho pues el primer maestro estaba a punto de entrar al salón.

-Siento que le caí mal -le susurré a Bella mientras estábamos en clase. Realmente, no se podía decir que yo tuviese mucha autoestima y ese es el por qué de mi comentario.

-Ya, no pienses lo peor del asunto -dijo.

No volví a decir nada más, me limité a encogerme de hombros e intentar poner atención a la clase.

-¡Alice! –llamó la maestra de matemáticas, que era una de los maestros que iban a ir con nosotros al viaje, junto con su esposo, el maestro de Física.

-Mande, maestra –caminé hacía el arriate donde ella estaba sentada junto con un niño moreno, con ojos promedio, color café profundo, su cabello era lacio y le quedaba muy bien el largo en el que lo tenía, tenía la nariz agilaría, pero tenía una cara amigable.

-Hola, soy Jasper –susurró y le sonreía.

-Hola, soy Alice –le contesté.

-Un gusto -me dio una sonrisa alegre. En general, se veía un chico feliz y eso me agradó.

* * *

El capítulo se llama Amigo nuevo, así que no es Victoria… luego sabrán a quién se refiere:)

₪ т.с.ωоιғ ✖


End file.
